2013.10.26 - Friends?
It was night time at the Academy of Tomorrow. As such the most of the students were at their dorms doing their homework, out in the city having their own kind of fun, in the library studying for exams, some were in the student center relaxing. In one of the areas a few of the younger students were playing with the Wii-U that was set up and others playing with the Xbox and Playstation areas. Others were playing board games and role-playing games and TCG games at other tables. Some were practicing their instruments in areas set up for that. The Cuckoo sisters (and if Roxie had, had talk to any of the more mundane students she had heard the names the students called them: Stepford Cuckoos, the Freaks, Teacher's Pets, or the Children of the Corn) were in a bit of an unusual spot for them. Four of them were sitting at their usual table, among the students but still seperate. The fifth however was at the piano of the lounge, playing it, playing it quite lovely as well. And she seemed to be quite enjoying it as the other four sat and stared at each other, with no words. Even though she wasn't staying on campus, Roxie is wondering around the students area. It had been quite a day, finishing her move to the Tower, her first meeting and of course creeping out one of the more powerful women on the planet with her mind reading. That is over though and the redhead had to come by the school if only to find out what her classes are today. Idly she looks around. Ah Ha! She finds a familiar face! The Cuckoos! Quickly she moves over to sit with them. <> A random student walks up to the table and begins acting like an idiot, "Oh look! It's another corn kid! Your just a freak just like the Cuckoos." A soft glow forms on Roxie's Torso. It is hardly noticeable. From nowhere an unidentified flying Wii controller cracks the kid in the back of the head. He goes off raging and looking for the person who did it. The four Cuckoos that were staring at each other and seemed not to even notice Roxie's presence, or the way she stuck up for them. Instead, it was the one at the piano that responded to Roxie's telepathic communication |"They can't hear you right now, they are working on plans we've decided on while I practice. It's the most efficient way to for us to do things. As one is an individual, the rest act on our ideas."| The Cuckoo at the piano stopped playing and waved, Roxie over, "I'm Irma by the way, I'm the creative one." Roxie turns her attention to Irma and gives a smile to her. "Ahh. A pleasure to get to know you then." She walks over to the girl on the piano and sits down near her. "What are you playing?" She asks curiously. What is odd is the fact that she doesn't just look telepathically for the answers. "It's Mozart - Piano Concerto number 22... E flat," Irma said with some joy to finally discuss her love of the classics with someone. |"And to us, yes it is weird, we barely knew how to speak to others... we are the Five-in-One... we have always been the Five-in-One... we will always be the Five-in-One." She suddenly stopped playing, "Honestly, Roxie, if it weren't for Ms. Frost we wouldn't even know how communicate with anyone else.""| Roxie winces as the five speak to her at once. Her head pounds. "I am really not used to that girls. Remember, I am still getting used to all this." She gives a smile to them all. Then she comments to them <> The other four look over at Roxie. Irma continues to play her piece on the piano and then she nods and she alone asks, "I'm sorry, we can be quite loud. We combined our telepathic talents together... it can be quite noisy when we think together." Irma smiles at Roxie and then suddenly frowns and looks at one of the other sisters. She then looks over to Roxie again and says, "But we do all like you. Your mind is very complex and you aren't mean like the others are." Internally there is a small discussion and then the others all turn away. Only Irma speaks and says, "We have decided we like you too. We'll try to keep the telepathy to a minimum, until you're ready." Irma messes up an few notes suddenly and says, "Oh... Ms. Frost didn't tell you everything did she?" Roxie smiles to the girls, "Thank you. Glad you like me." She giggles a little bit and reaches into her inner jacket pocket. Out comes a rather large candy bar. She tears into it and begins eating it. <> Only Irma's voice came through this time, |"No what she didn't tell you about was the telepathic obfuscation field. As long as any telepath is here. We are safe. It's a field that makes us all..."| Irma said aloud, "Someone. Else's. Problem." Irma changed up what she was playing, she was now playing something more recent. 'The Lonely Man Theme'" "The other Cuckoos had now stood up from their place earlier and walked in lock step toward Irma. Once they were all there, they all spoke aloud, "We like you Roxie, we want no harm to come to you and your mind is very complex. We think we can be friends with you." Roxie gives a smile to the girls. "Don't worry about me too much. I've had to learn to take care of myself in a hurry. The run in with Black Adam helped with that. Dunno if you all know about him, He is bad news. I used my telepathy to fight with him. He had a god in his head! Who has that? Somehow I got the upper hand on him and well..." She smiles and closes her eyes. The mark on her torso lights up. All five girls would see the same thing. A very big very strong man smashed into the ground. He left a good impression. The five Cuckoos looked at each other. They knew of Black Adam if only because Roxie was thinking of it now. They were now one again, they were the Five-in-One. In their opinion the most powerful telepath that lived." Suddenly one of the girls spoke up against the others. This was not Irma, this was Sophie... the one who warned Roxie the last time. Magic doesn't exist, Roxie. That's why people like you or us must stick together." Another one spoke up, she was confident and sassy, "And watch out for Leo Luthor, he's a playboy just like his father." Another spoke up.. perhaps this was Celeste, "He's not all bad, just midguided... thinks he's important." The another, the mischievous one said, "Perhaps we'll flog him?" Then all of them spoke together, "We all like you Roxie. We know we sound like we don't, but we are many minds made one... it makes us confusing. Roxie smirks, "I understand. Sadly though I do need to disagree with you all about the magic thing. I sorta lived with Zatanna for a while. Some of the stuff I seen her do is simply not possible outside of Magic. One such thing was reattaching an arm that was torn off by Black Adam. As far as the thing on his head... I spoke with someone else, a friend. He was trained by Black Adam and thankfully doesn't follow in his footsteps. Apparently the one I fought with is one of the sources of my friends powers. So yeah It is all crazy if you ask me." She gives a smile to them all. "I like you all too. It's nice to have some friends. If I am understanding things correctly, it is as though each of you contain a part of the whole when it comes to personality. Am I correct? Category:Log